Six is Company, Too
by aeedotcom
Summary: The Cullens are the top dogs at Forks highschool. They're a bunch of party animals. Bella's the new girl, can she keep up? My second fanfic, please read and review. Rated M for drug use, graphic lemons, and explict language. This is a song fiction.
1. Bottle of Jesus

**A/N: I'm the author of Release, and no, that's not finished yet. If you haven't read it, you should check it out! Anyway, I thought I'd write a new story, see what feedback I can get on this. The italics are song lyrics.**

**The song for this chapter is: Bottle of Jesus by Beth Hart**

* * *

_I got my wine and cigarettes,_

_These twenty cents is all I got left,_

_Don't bother me, _

_I'm tryin' to swim._

**E POV:**

Me and my adopted siblings have always been the top dogs at school. It was no secret that we loved to throw parties, we loved to fuck, and be fucked. But we've always loved to fuck **each other **the most. There was just that bond there, we knew exactly what drove each of the others crazy. Knew just how to make them scream and beg for more. We don't have an orientation that we prefer, we're always up for anything.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I had always wanted to add another to our group. I mean, we all knew that Jasper and Alice really **loved **each other, as well as Rosalie and Emmett. I haven't found someone I could say that I wanted to be with yet.

_I guess I'll lay around all day,_

_Sit back and smile, just fade away_

_A drunk yard dog, is what I am._

We sat at our usual table at lunch, talking, laughing and planning a party for Friday night. We didn't need to usually spread the word, it usually just got around, permeated through the school of it's own accord, B.Y.O.B. and B.Y.O.S., always. Though we always had a bottle of family's favorite, Jack Daniels. We always had some good ganja, too, as well as something to trip on, to keep us up for the night.

I know what you're thinking… we're party animals, right? **Right**. We're just irresponsible teenagers, wrecking our lives. **Wrong**. Though we love to party, we don't fuck with that addictive shit. Cigarettes are about the only thing we're hooked on, which I can honestly say I regret. But other than that, no coke, no crack, no heroin. We never alter our marijuana in any way. Fuck that shit, we'll leave it to the junkies.

_Break out the bottle of Jesus,_

_Plug in the black light rosary._

_Somebody's waiting to save me._

We just like to have a good time. And what high school kid doesn't? **Exactly**. We're self aware, harming our bodies, but not to our demise. We know this.

"Jazz," I looked to him from across the lunch table. "What to go have a smoke with me?"

_I know my neighbors wish I'd die,_

_I'm must too loud when I get high,_

_I think I'll send around some pie._

His arm was wrapped around Alice, he shook his head. "Naw, I'm straight. But here's my light." He tossed me his signature blue lighter, that we named "Blue shiney thing" on one of our drunken nights. I smirked to myself. "Suit yourself," I murmured as I got up.

I headed for the stairs, checking thoroughly for the principle before bounding up them. I ran out the school doors, wrapping my arms around myself. It's drizzling, of course. Here in the sodden town of Forks, it's seldom that it's not raining.

_I'll smack that dish with a touch of herb,_

_It'll numb the lips and soothe the nerves,_

_I'll build my kingdom on the curb._

I walked to the wood covering our school, and down the unofficial smoker's path, packing my Marlboro red's. I wasn't surprised to see someone else there, but it was an unfamiliar face. I checked out the small girl, her mahogany hair flowing in the wind. She was sitting on a moss covered log along the woods, her legs crossed and her chin in her hands. I noticed her before she noticed me.

_Break out the bottle of Jesus,_

_Plug in the black light rosary,_

_Somebody's waiting to save me._

"Do you smoke?" I offered her the pack, letting my seductive voice be heard. She nodded and mumbled a thanks, her eye brow raising suggestively. I lit her cigarette for her, watching her lips part as she inhaled the poison. I lit my own and felt my muscles loosen as I inhaled the nicotine.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I offered, sitting next to her on the log. Her eyes were on my lips. She took another drag, exhaling through her nose.

_Be it the rain or shine,_

_I get high like summertime,_

_It's an all Americana party time._

"Bella Swan." Her hand wrapped around mine and she shook it firmly.

"So, Bella…" I continued, smiling, "You new here?"

_Tell that landlord man,_

_I'll kick that bastard, like a can,_

_It's an All-Americana party time._


	2. So Rich, So Pretty

**A/N: It's gonna take a while to get into it, but they sort of get to know eachother in this chapter. Bella learns where to have a good time. She'll meet the fam in the next chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

**Song for this chapter: So Rich, So Pretty by Mickey Avalon**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_I'm Edward Cullen," I offered, sitting next to her on the log. Her eyes were on my lips. She took another drag, exhaling through her nose._

"_Bella Swan." Her hand wrapped around mine and she shook it firmly._

"_So, Bella…" I continued, smiling, "You new here?"_

*************************************************************************************

**B POV:**

_I like a girl with caked up make up,_

_In the sunshine,_

"So Bella…" his velvet voice continued, "You new here?" He gave me a warm but flirtatious smile and I felt my pulse race. I bit my lip, looking down to the green forest floor, and took another drag of my cigarette.

"Yep. Just transferred from Phoenix, Arizona." I shook my head, still looking down. When I looked up, Edward's thick, defined eyebrows were raised. He looked impressed.

_Smokin' cigarettes to pass the time._

_Who wakes up to,_

"Wow, Arizona. So, you're supposed to be tan, right? You're not, but somehow, you stuck out to me, anyway…" he confessed. He took a long drag of his cigarette, and blew some smoke rings.

I was as impressed as he looked.

_A bottle of wine, on the night stand_

_Bites and scratches the blinds._

"Wow, look at you," I murmured, trying to sound sexy. "You look like you'd know where the parties are at around here." I turned to him, hoping he'd know where to have a good time.

He chuckled and leaned in to whisper in my ear. His left hand rested gently on my neck, and I wished I could hide my racing pulse.

_But I ain't found one quite right yet,_

_So I step with pep to the park or supermarket._

"Well, dear, we sort of are the party of the town. What are you doing after school?"

I snorted and leaned back, taking a drag of my cigarette and exhaling through my nose.

_Her apartment best be messy,_

_And Lisa don't mind when I call her Leslie._

"Whose we?" I questioned, hoping he wasn't taken. His bronze hair would be heaven to weave my fingers through.

"My siblings and I. We're sort of… best friends. Best friends, with lots and lots of benefits," he added suggestively.

_She better dress with class,_

_and Jean Paul Gaultier and a Hermes bag._

My panties grew a little damp at his words, and I crossed my legs, looking away and taking another drag of my cigarette.

"So are you like, bi, or what?" I knew I was asking too many questions, but something told me he wanted to know my story, too.

_And four inch tips made of ostrich,_

_Sharp enough to slit your wrists._

"I guess you could say that," he said, taking a drag of his cigarette. My eyes followed his lips as they made a popping noise, and as they opened, a cloud of smoke escaping them. "But we just call ourselves swingers, you know…" he leaned in and took another drag, exhaling slowly and sensually into my ear before flicking his cigarette, "we just like to fuck," he continued, taking my chin, "and be fucked." He planted a kiss on my full bottom lips, biting down gently and pulling it, looking into my eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes… they were liquid topaz, hypnotizing and intense.

I lost my train of thought and I closed my eyes, trying to get myself together.

_Her lips spread gossip, she won't say sorry_

_When she offends,_

"So uh…" I broke the ice, my voice not giving away my state of mind, "When can I meet this crazy family of yours?" He smiled and released my face, taking my cigarette from my hands and taking a drag. He pulled a tiny silver cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Right now. Can you say bulk text message?"

_She comes over to my place in her old_

_Man's Benz, in gold and silver and jewels of all colors._

I giggled. God, his presence had me almost intoxicated.

His forearm contracted as he quickly sent out a text. He looked up, noticing that I was staring at him. I looked away, my pulse picking up the pace again. I pulled my coat around myself and twirled my hair back out of my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes trace my every move.

_And she doesn't take them off when we're_

_Tearing up the covers._

I decided to take a chance and look straight at him. His eyes caught mine as soon as I looked up. There was something there… desire? I lost myself in the liquid topaz, but quickly recovered this time. I'd have to get used to that.

"Mr. Cullen," I said, in mock horror, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand to my face, "We've only just met, and you're already trying to eye fuck me?"

_Come on and get it, before I change my mind._

_Come on kid, don't waste my time._

He smirked a sexy half smile. "If it wasn't for my siblings, who are on their way, I would have already fucked you right here in this forest." His voice was husky, but velvet at the same time.

I was thankful that his phone buzzed loudly as he was speaking, as my breathing got heavier, and with my breasts heaving, it was definitely obvious. He typed back a message quickly, and looked back to me, dissecting me with his eyes.

_So rich, so pretty, the best piece of ass_

_In the whole damn city._

"They'll be here in two point five," he said finally, smiling his crooked smile and running a hand through his hair.


	3. AN, Take two!

**Sorry, I totally uploaded the wrong author's note this morning. Here's the real one:**

_An Author's Note to my beloved readers:_

I know what you're thinking. Already? This crazy bitch.

But wait wait wait, let me finish before you click on the red boxy thing in the corner.

I'm writing this to propose a challenge to my much loved readers and critics: I want you to think up some freakishly amazing scenarios you'd like to see our six favorite party animals get themselves into.

Don't be afraid to say what you're thinking, I know I'm not the only freak out there.

Think of the possibilities: drug induced orgasms, sex fueled parties, you name it!

The fate of the story rests in your hands.

Peace and love,

Hugs X and Kisses O,

**aeedotcom**


	4. What I Got

**This is a great chapter, if I do say so myself. Please read and review!**

**Song: What I Got by Sublime**

_

* * *

_

_Previously…_

_I was thankful that his phone buzzed loudly as he was speaking, as my breathing got heavier, and with my breasts heaving, it was definitely obvious. He typed back a message quickly, and looked back to me, dissecting me with his eyes._

"_They'll be here in two point five," he said finally, smiling his crooked smile and running a hand through his hair._

_*************************************************************************************_

They emerged from the trees two by two, holding hands, talking and laughing. Not at all the preppy, orange skinned douche bags you found in Phoenix.

A striking, hour glass shaped girl with light, wavy and thick blonde hair and a sexy beauty mark held hands with a built, muscular boy, who had short, dark hair. He had a playful face to him while she had a mature look.

_Early in the morning, risin' to the streets._

_Light me up that cigarette, and I strap shoes on my feet._

A small, skinny girl with a short cropped hair cut and small features was walking with a gorgeous boy who had honey colored hair and built and toned like Edward. I let my eyes linger on his body, drinking all the new faces in. I'm sure I was goggling at them, so I quickly rearranged my features.

I broke my gaze and looked at Edward, who had his eyes on me. I flushed.

_Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong._

_Got to find a reason why my money's all gone._

The cute girl with the cropped hair held out her hand first, and surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "I'm Alice. I can tell now dude, we're gonna have some great fuckin' times with you." Her other siblings walked up to us, introducing themselves as Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper took Alice's hand and smiled at me warmly, his honey colored hair shining in the cloud filtered light.

Edward pulled me into him, and wound his hands around my waist. I looked up at him, and he gave me a peck on the lips.

_I got a Dalmatian. I can still get high._

_I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot._

And I could tell now. This was home.

*************************************************************************************

We decided to ditch school and smoke some good old green. Edward took us to his house, a sweet, secluded mansion with a huge, like six car garage. We'd packed everyone in Emmett's Jeep on the bumpy road up here, laughing, giggling, and talking, just telling each others stories, though I still didn't tell anyone mine.

_Well, life is short. So love the one you got._

_Cause you might get run over, or you might get shot._

We arrived at Edward's house and we stepped inside, taking our shoes off so we wouldn't stain the beautiful white carpet. The house had surreal and abstract paintings all over the walls, beautiful art everywhere. I marveled the hallways and the beautiful staircase.

_Never start no static, I just get it off my chest._

_Never have to battle with no bullet proof vest._

Edward took my hand and took me up the stairs, leading me down a hallway to his room. There were a set of French doors in the corner of the room, next to a book shelf covered in CD's, records, and books. Edward left me only to open them, letting in fresh air. They didn't open to a balcony, they were just a set of randomly placed doors. I looked at the sky, wishing it was clear night so we could look at the stars. Ha, as if it would ever be clear enough outside.

I sat on the couch in Edward's room, Edward picking up a box, and sitting next to me. Alice sat on the other side of me, sharing her iPod with me, her head bobbing to "Celebrity Skin" by Hole. We sang together, nodding and grooving. At the end of the song, she plugged the iPod into speakers in the corner of the room. She put of "Around the World" be Daft Punk, and Emmett shouted from the love seat across from us.

_Take a smart example, take a tip from me._

_Take all of you money, give it all to charity._

"Fuck yeah. Daft Punk is the truth!" We all laughed together, nodding in agreement.

Edward pulled the shoebox he had retrieved onto his lap, opening it. "This is what we call the paraphernalia box." Everyone laughed. I nodded, impressed. Three baby food jars with various kinds of maryjane sat in the box, along with a chillum, a bowl, a roach holder, a grinder, a g cap, an x-acto knife, and a felt bag, which was a bubbler, I was thinking.

_Love is what I got, it's within my reach._

_And the Sublime's style still's straight from Long Beach._

Alice giggled. "I hope you love weed as much as we do." I laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea."

_It all comes back to you, you finally get what you deserve._

_Try and test that, you're bound to get served._

Edward pulled out a baby food jar with some good looking green in it. "This is the last of the Purple Haze." he said. "How bout we rip a few bongs of it?" He closed the box.

I watched him, his jeans leaning dangerously low on his hips, as he walked to the corner cupboard and retrieved a nice sized bong, with blue flames on it. Melted on the side were glass letters that read "Fupa".

_Love's what I got, don't start riot,_

_You feel it when the dance gets hot._

"This is the Fupa." Edward said, laughing and nuzzling my cheek with his nose. I giggled.

"I love how you guys have names for everything." Everyone smiled and nodded.

_Lovin, it's what I got._

_I said remember that._

Edward packed up the bong, while Jasper got up and walked to the kitchen. He came back with a hand full of ice cubes. He chuckled and nodded. "Hells to the yeah!" He slide the ice cubes into the neck of the bong, before handing it back to Edward.

Edward pulled a blue lighter from his pocket and lit the bong, pulling it hard and holding it in. He put the bong on his glass coffee table and leaned into me, cupping my neck with his hands. He opened his mouth and parted his lips with his fingers, exhaling the smoke into my mouth. It tasted like Edward, sweet and delicious. I exhaled, and Edward put his cheek to my cheek, sliding his nose down my face, resting against me. I felt the THC race through my head, calming me and sweetening my senses. I looked to Edward, and he was smiling, his eyes closed.

_I don't cry when my dog runs away._

_I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay._

We passed the bong around and packed it several times, shot gunning it to each other, baking and listening to Red Hot Chili Peppers. We laughed until we cried, slapped our knees and each other, just reveling in a calm, euphoric environment.

A few hours later, Edward pulled me in for a kiss. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his tongue around mine and needing my breast through my shirt. I gasped and tugged on his hair, sliding my leg up his waist.

_I don't get angry when my mom smokes pot,_

_hits the bottle and goes right to the rocks._

I took my hand and guided me to the hall way, pushing me in the bathroom and locking the door. I pushed him up against the door, groaning and grinding against his belt buckle. I needed friction. I pushed my hands up and down Edward's arms, feeling his sexy toned muscles, and feeling his veins pump his hot blood through him. Hopefully that blood was rushing somewhere south…

I cupped his cock through his pants, neading it with my finger tips. That got a groan from Edward, and he flipped us around, knocking my head against the door. He devoured my mouth.

_Fuck it, and fried it, it's all the same._

_Livin' with Louie Dog's the only way to stay sane._

He grabbed my hair and pulled it at the root, and started to slow down, become less urgent. I concentrated on his panting, and his hot breath on my face as he kissed down my face and my jaw. My legs slid off his hips, and I leaned against the door. He released me.

"So Bella, what brings you to Forks?"

_Let the lovin, let the lovin, come back to me._


	5. Story of a Girl

**A/N: *avoids flying tomatoes* I'm so sorry! I've been very busy lately, with school. This is a short chapter about Bella's life in Pheonix. Please review.**

**Song: Story of a Girl by Nine Days**

* * *

_Previously…._

_He grabbed my hair and pulled it at the root, and started to slow down, become less urgent. I concentrated on his panting, and his hot breath on my face as he kissed down my face and my jaw. My legs slid off his hips, and I leaned against the door. He released me._

"_So Bella, what brings you to Forks?"_

_*************************************************************************************_

**BPOV:**

I tensed up, not knowing if I should really tell him. He looked at me longingly, staring forever into my brown eyes, his golden ones smoldering.

"Uhm… well," I started, digging a Marlboro Mild out of my back pocket, "I had some… complications at home, and I moved out my shitty excuse for a mother's house, and lived with my friend Jacob for a while." I paused while Edward lit my cigarette, and I inhaled the smoke, letting nicotine fuel through my head, clearing it up.

_This is the story of a girl, _

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

Edward was confused. "Jacob lives here, in Forks?"

I laughed. "No, he was in Phoenix, too. But there were… problems there, as well. So I moved here, with my dad." My voice shakily added, "Hopefully it goes better here."

Edward's gaze was still intent on my face. His velvet voice flooded my ears like a beautiful melody, "What sort of complications did you have at your mom's?"

_While she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her when she smiles._

I slid down the wall, my arms squeaking against the plaster, and locked my arms around my legs, sitting on the hard linoleum. Edward sat Indian-style across from me, holding out his hand for a drag of my cigarette. I waited until he handed he back, and gazed at his lips longingly as he exhaled. If only he could forget about this and just let me kiss those lips again…

I shook my head and righted myself, continuing my story. "Well, she was a regular crack whore, and I promised myself from the time I understood what was going on, that I'd never fuck my life up with that shit. I recognized the difference between good drugs and bad drugs at an early age, I guess you could call me self aware. Anyway, my junkie bitch mom, used to fuck loads of disgusting guys at our apartment. It was a utility apartment, by the way. One room. It was pretty unbearable. But sometimes, my mom wasn't enough for them. So she'd sit by, getting high with the little money we had, watching them have their way with me." My voice was very small by the time I was done with my story, and I closed my eyes, letting a single tear escape my lids, but no more.

_How many days in a year?_

_She woke up with hope, but she only found tears._

I felt Edward's cold hand cup my face, and I leaned into it, not opening my eyes. I was embarrassed. He leaned in and kissed my tear away, hushing me sweetly. He took my face and put his lips to my ear, leaving a cool, soothing breath on it as he whispered. "Sh, Bella. It's not your fault. You couldn't help it. Sh, love. I'm here. I'm here."

I sighed and opened my eyes, putting my hand over Edwards. "Thank you, Edward."

_And I can be so insincere,_

_Making her promises never for real_

He smiled warmly. "I'm here," he said again.

I continued my story. "It's so sick to admit that after a while, I started enjoying myself. Enjoying their rough touches, confusing physical love," (or lack there of) "and real love. When I moved in with Jacob, I totally let him take advantage of me. I knew I didn't love him." Edward stroked my face, keeping very quiet.

_As longs as she stays there waiting,_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

I looked up at him, feeling myself flush. "But Edward, I feel like there may be something more… with you."

He took my face and kissed me, very sweetly, saying again, "I'm here."

_How many days disappear?_

_When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?_


End file.
